What Dreams May Come
by GoldenScrollz
Summary: Who would've thought trying to not get involved with power hungry marines and freedom loving pirates would just result in you getting dragged in further than expected. that was the thought of Cyrus D. Marcus, as the simple life he wanted was soon blown up all around him as the crew that he'd been trying to avoid this whole time shows up right on his doorstep. Kinda (Self-Insert).
1. Fate sure is a Comedian

**AN: welcome readers, I am your wonderful Author GoldenScrollz. Now that you've gotten my introduction let us share a little on what I plan to do for this story, first off this will be a kinda SI story(if you don't know what that is it's Self-Insert). Now with this I can already feel some people going "oh, but Mr. Scrollz. I feel like this will be similar to all the other stories that are out there about people being dropped into the world of One Piece." And I will reply with "Well you better stick around and find out, because my goals to make you love this story. If you don't then well i'll still have the others who like it." So without any other delay let's begin the journey**

 **All right belong to the respective owners, ONE PIECE doesn't belong to me. But my original characters do.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Fate sure is a Comedian**_

"Hmmm… this just doesn't seem right." A young man stated, his puzzled expression shown as he looked out into the vast waters before him.

The young man looked to be in his early twenties, as he rubbed his dark auburn hair messing up his already spiky hair, his deep green eyes staring out in front of him. He wore a pair of black running shoes that stood out near his grey tattered jeans as the two colors clashed with each other for attention. The young man also wore a white tank-top covered by a crimson sleeveless jacket.

"Okay Marcus, you've gotten into some jams before. You can sure as hell figure this one out." the man stated as he pulled a aged piece of paper from the pocket of his jeans.

 _Cyrus D. Marcus, welcome to your new home. I'm sure you're quite familiar with it seeing as you have loved the story for a while now. But if you haven't gotten it yet. Welcome to the world of One Piece. Now seeing as you were reincarnated into this world and should be receiving this little gift around the age of 3, I do hope you hang onto it. See nobody really knows of you yet, I bet that'll change In a few years if you really want your wish to come true. so here's my challenge come and find me, defeat me and you get all the answers you could ever Imagine._

"Damn Asshole, making me suffer all these years. When I find you- forget it no point in changing the hell he's put me through in this world." Marcus sighed as he turned walking back into the populated city of Water-7, its buildings and canals showing the true beauty of the floating city as the large fountain overhead produced its usual water flow.

Beginning his journey, Marcus absently strolled down the streets of the ever busy city. His mind wandering here and there as he passed the many stores and buildings. As Marcus moved down the streets he would wave and smile as he came across a familiar face every so often, his face sporting a warm smile as he greeted the person. Within few minutes Marcus found himself looking up at the oddly built building near the edge of the city, It's odd design showing the familiar title " _Franky House_ ". Nearing the building Marcus heard the loud occupants laughing and talking as they enjoyed the day. Raising his hand, Marcus knocked loudly on the door causing the commotion on the other side to instantly stop as silence filled the building.

"Who is it?" the question giving a smile to Marcus's face, as he kicked the door open sending whomever was on the opposite side flying into the massive crowd of men dressed in ridiculous uniforms.

"You know damn well who it is!" Marcus yelled a wide grin on his face as everyone stared at the man in silence.

"Big Bro Marcus!" the cheers from the whole gang erupted as Marcus was soon surrounded by the many occupants of the gang gaining a bombardment of question from the members of the house.

Where have you been? When did you get back? Does Big Bro know? Each question giving Marcus a even bigger embarrassed expression as he scratched his cheek, laughing nervously in the process. Quickly moving marcus snatched a canteen hanging from the side of his pant taking a quick gulp off the contents of it in the process.

"You wanna know where the hell I was. Well then forget about, I'm not telling." many of the men expressions turning serious before everyone burst into a fit of laughter. Marcus too tried holding his serious tone before also breaking down into a massive laugh. The members patting the man on the back as the laughter in the building began to die down.

"Man, one of these days we're going to get you to tell us Big Bro Marcus." the statement causing many of the other members of the Franky family to nod in affirmation. Marcus still chuckling began moving past the many members towards the usual room he knew the leader of the family to be, waving off the statement in the process as he continued.

"Tell Franky when he gets back that i'm waiting for him." Marcus eyed the soft cushions on the couch he was currently moving towards. Taking no argument in the statement the rest of the gang continued partying and talking. Marcus plopping down on the comfortable furniture, closed his eyes resting his head on his hands as he listened to the noise around him. As time moved by Marcus continued to wait patiently, opening his eyes slightly each time the doors to the building were opened or closed spotting some of the other familiar members of the Franky family. Looking at the members Marcus couldn't help but smirk at the connection that the gang had with each other, that was until a certain image flashed in the young man's mind reminded him of what connection can also bring.

"It's too bad this'll be the last time I see them before handing Franky my resignation. I've stayed too long anyways." Marcus sighed to himself as his eyes closed again taking in the many noises around him. For a few minutes everything seemed peaceful for the auburn haired man, until the laughing about a certain long nosed sniper he just heard caused the eyes of Marcus to pop open immediately.

"No, this can't be happening. If they show up now i'll likely get roped up into what's about to happen as well." Marcus instantly shot up watching with wide eyes as one of the giant men from the family opened the front door of the building, his greeting being a very hard rubbery fist. Leaving his mouth a gape, Marcus watched as four members of the strawhat crew strolled into the building there expressions stone cold as they examined their opponents.

"Damn it! I can't let them hurt these guy like they did before, even if they deserve it. I still want them to live." Marcus instantly moved, surprising everyone as he now stood in front of the equally shocked pirates. As Marcus appeared many of the gang couldn't help but audibly swallow as each member stepped back, their expressions showing fear and confusion as they looked not at the four enemies but Marcus himself. The four pirates only looked around in confusion at the rest of the gang before their gazes landed back on me.

"Woah wait a second, Big Bro Marcus is getting serious!" one of the members yelled shocked

"Yeah, i've never seen him do this before even against Big Bro." another member whispered, though loud enough for the rest of the group to nod in agreement.

"Hmm, who are you?" The man, Marcus knew all too well as Sanji stated letting loose a puff of smoke while glaring at the same time. On the far left stood the large form of the straw hat's doctor, Tony Tony Chopper as he also stared menacingly at me. Next to him stood the deadly silent Roronoa Zoro 2nd mate of the crew, his eyes glancing Marcus up and down estimating his power. Last to gain Marcus's eye was the familiar straw hat clad captain of the crew, Monkey D. Luffy his expression serious while his eyes held slight curiosity at the man before him.

"It doesn't matter. What does is this." Marcus instantly turned from the four straw hat's to show his furious expression at the gang behind him. "What the hell did you idiot do?" the question causing the entire gang to freeze up, their faces draining the color from them.

"We're so sorry, please protect us from this madman!" they all said in unison bowing their heads to the four behind Marcus. Though the time seemed to freeze for the gang as the sound of knuckles cracking in front of them all caused them to all look up in fear as the furious expression Marcus held. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper all ready to pound the gang were now completely shocked as Marcus turned back to face them his expression returning to its serious expression.

"Well it seems to me that my colleagues, if I can even call them that now have done something incredibly stupid. What seems to be the problem?" Marcus obviously already knowing the reason for the forced entry. The man's mind remembering how Usopp the crews sniper was beaten incurring the wrath of the rest of the crew.

"They hurt my friend." the stern tone coming from Luffy as he stared at Marcus, earning a slight sigh from said man as he hung his head.

"Why did I have to return just as these idiots pissed off the wrong people." Marcus mumbled barely loud enough for anyone to hear. This statement shocking the whole Franky family, as they all began looking between the two people.

"My name is Cyrus D. Marcus, but I already know who you are Strawhat Luffy." Marcus raised his head causing Luffy to instantly focus on the man.

"Yeah, and?" the response earning a small chuckle from Marcus.

"See as much as these guys deserve the beating you four were going to give out… I can't allow you to do that, even if I am turning in my resignation today they're still my friends and no one harms them without getting through me." the statement causing Luffy's eyes to widen before a small smirk appeared.

"Shishi, you're a pretty cool dude Mango." the failed compliment causing Marcus to earn his own smile.

"It's Marcus. Okay, guess it's time the rest of you scram before this whole building collapses from what's about to happen. Plus I won't be able to hold these guy off forever." Marcus looked over his shoulder towards the awestruck members of the Franky family.

"Big Bro Marcus!" tears falling from all members of the gang.

"What are you sticking around for get moving!" Marcus yelled as he turned back to the strawhats as everyone behind him began moving.

"Hmmm, you think you can take all four of us. I like this guy's guts" Zoro smirked his hand gripping the hilt of one of his three swords

"Shut it mosshead! The shitty-bastard is just being cocky." Sanji puffed out another cloud of smoke before continuing to stare at Marcus.

"What did you say Curly-brow!" the two butting heads as Chopper tried to separate the two, Marcus chuckling slightly at them.

"Guess we better get this started. So who's first " earning the threes attention, while Luffy continued to look a Marcus seriously. Without missing a beat, the bandana wearing swordsman stood before Marcus his eyes showing want for a good fight. Drawing two of his three swords Zoro charged straight for Marcus, not surprised as the he instantly dodged the attack. Reacquiring his balance Marcus drew back his fist aiming it for Zoro's face only for it to be blocked by the metal of one his swords. Jumping back from each other smirks soon appeared on both men's faces as they looked at one another. Marcus unable to advance, threw an arm up in defense as a iron hard kick sent the man flying into the nearby wall. Sanji landing next to Zoro as they stared into the large dust cloud only to barely block as both were thrown back onto opposite sides of Luffy colliding with the wall. Causing both Luffy and Chopper to stare on in shock.

"The hell was that!" Sanji yelled pulling himself out of the wall as Zoro did the same hissing in aggravation.

"Just because i'm taking you on alone doesn't mean you can pass right through me." All attention focused on the dust cloud as Marcus appeared hands in his pockets. Chopper quickly moved towards Zoro and Sanji checking their injuries, shocked to see no damage to either before looking back at Marcus. "How?" the question earning a raised eyebrow from Marcus but was soon abandoned as Luffy drew back his fist launching his ranged attack at the man. Marcus having enough time merely sidestepping the attack only to be shocked as on either side of him Zoro and Sanji prepared to connect with there only attacks. As the two attacks were launched, both noticed as the figure they aimed for disappeared, only to now be standing behind Luffy.

"Didn't I say that you couldn't just pass right through me." Luffy unable to react fast enough as the fist impacted his skull, sending the rubber teen flying into Zoro and Sanji. All three colliding into the far wall of the building.

"Guys!" Chopper yelled, worried before turning his furious gaze towards Marcus. Chopper charging forward through his fist forward, only to be blocked by Marcus as used both arms to take the force of the blow sliding back from the power. As soon as the momentum stopped Marcus looked up at the humanoid reindeer panting softly as sweat started to form on his face, causing all four to instantly notice.

"Damn looks like they noticed." Marcus continued to pant before gripping his head as sharp pain ran through it.

"Chopper what's going on with him?" Sanji called out gaining the reindeers attention.

"I don't know. Wait you three aren't injured?" the words landing as each member of the monster trio looked over there bodys, shocked at the lack of injuries. This caused all their attention to move towards Marcus as he clutched his head panting faster than before as sweat dripped down his face.

"Hey Mango. What's wrong with you, and why aren't we injured?" Luffy asked now confused about the whole situations.

"Shit!" Marcus yelled as he began stumbling, barely being able to stand up.

"Well it looks like I won't be able to fight you guys any longer… maybe i'll see you guys again. Sorry for distracting you all while they got away." All four members of the strawhats looking on in confusion as Marcus disappeared within seconds. After getting over the slight shock all four regrouped in the now barren building, each questioning the battle in different ways. Chopper still worried about the potential injuries the other three acquired, held a look of utter disbelief as they appeared unscratched.

"How's this possible, you all had one attack land… but there's no marks." all of them examining for any scrapes or bruises.

"Something was up with that guy, I know his attacks landed." Sanji looked around at the damaged building.

"He's a mystery man." Luffy's comment causing the group to go silent only to receive two large bumps from both Sanji and Zoro.

"It's too bad he seemed like a strong opponent." Zoro slowly sheathing his swords.

"I like him, he seems like a good guy." Luffy`s comment causing all three to gape at there captain. Noticing Luffy only tilted his head in confusion at the three's reaction as they each started regaining their composure.

"What?" Luffy asked a large grin spreading across his face.

"Luffy he works with the Franky family, fought against you, Sanji, and Zoro, not to mention allowed the gang members to get away with harming Usopp." Chopper showing his aggravation at the teens statement. Though none of the words reached the captain's head as he remained confused by the doctors words.

"Yeah, he may have let them get away but he didn't hurt us at all when he had the chance, even while we managed to hurt him. Plus he stood up for his friends, just like how I would for any of you." The words causing Chopper to freeze instantly as the confused expression remained on Luffy's face as to why they thought that of the Marcus. Sanji couldn't help but stare at his captain with respect as his statement was fully recognized, Zoro on the other hand smirked at his captain's words.

"I-I guess you're right." Chopper sighed as he watched Luffy begin moving for the exit.

"Let's go take Usopp back to Merry." The three automatically following their captain's orders as they all left the building.

 **Enies Lobby~ 1 hour later**

"SPANDAM!" the voice rocking the tower of Justice, sitting firmly on a small outcrop of land on the island of Enies Lobby. Freaking out about the loud voice, seated behind a large desk was a lavender haired skinny pale man sporting a ugly leather face mask as he attempted to not spill coffee on himself as a young marine burst through the doors sweating up a storm eventually skidding to a stop in front of Spandam`s desk.

"Sir! Lord Sagittarius has just arri-" The marine's sentence being interrupted as the large doors to leader of CP9 office, were blown completely off their hinges bursting through the wall behind the two quivering men. Entering the newly enlarged door stood slim man his bleach blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail as he adjusted the large pair of glasses, while his attire was a pair of black dress shoes, sleek navy blue pants, and a white dress shirt covered by a black suit vest. Slowly entering into the room, the taps of the man`s shoes echoing as each person held there breath in anticipation.

"L-L-Lord Sagittarius, What's a legend like you doing here?" Spandam now visibly sweating bullets as Sagittarius stood calmly in front of the desk.

"Are you Spandam?" Sagittarius asked stupidly as he looked of the paling young marine, causing the other to comically drop.

"I'M SPANDAM!" Spandam shouted only to curl back in fear as Sagittarius gave him a death glare before returning his attention to the marine.

"So Spandam, looks like you fixed your face. But I do have to say that you're still a giant wimp." Sagittarius stated patting the currently breaking down marine. The leader of CP9 face palming at the man's stupidity.

"Well let's get down to why i'm here, and tell that janitor to act respectful in the presence of such royalty." Sagittarius spoke as he began moving to one of the available couches in the large office, Spandam's eyes bugging out at the man's words.

"Janitor! I'm Spandam the leader of CP9, not this guy!" Sagittarius now sitting on the couch, opened his mouth to say something only for him to proceed to clean his glass. Now with the clean pair of eyewear Sagittarius took a look around the room.

"Spandam. There you are, why didn't you say anything?" Spandam at a loss for words as the man now addressed him.

"Anyway back to what I was talking about before, you have a few of your officers undercover in Water 7 right now if i've been informed correctly?" Sagittarius's face turning dark as power washed over the room causing Spandam to shake in fear. Replying to the question Spandam quickly nodded ending the wave of power as soon as it appeared.

"Good. Well then I'd like you to inform them of another target they need to bring back, from their current mission." fear gone from Spandam as he smiled at the man's suggestion, while Sagittarius remained calm and serious.

"And who might that be?" the smile of Spandam growing wickeder each second.

"Well if memory does serve me right this young man should go by… Cyrus D. Marcus, and is currently under the employment of the Franky family." a dark laugh emanating from Sagittarius as he spoke.

 **Water 7~**

"Get reincarnated into a world they said, be a blast they said… yeah, sure is a blast. Now things are all screwed up, and if what I remember was supposed to happen they sure won't happen the same way now." the weak voice of Marcus D. Cyrus spoke as he layed on the roof of one of the many buildings throughout Water 7, staring up at vast blue sky as the sounds of the city below kept him company. Groaning in pain, Marcus pulled himself to the ledge, allowing himself to sit and view the streets and canals below him. The man's unenthusiastic eyes wandering the large crowd scanning over the people and their daily task.

"Well I hopefully haven't changed much, but that probably not the case. Damn, and here I wanted a normal life, but no whoever decided to plop me into this world sure had to give me one of the worst hands i've ever seen." A pout working it's way across the face of Marcus as he scratched his head in frustration. Huffing in aggravation, Marcus turned his attention back towards the streets his blood freezing as he did so. Staring up at him were the familiar blue eyes of Nico Robin as a slight breeze shifted her dark hair, her attire the same as Marcus had remembered from his previous life.

"Is she looking at me?" the question stated to no one but answered with a slight nod from Robin.

"You're totally listening in on me right now." his statement receiving another nod as she attempted to hide her amusement. This causing Marcus to gain his own warm smile, only for it to fade as he watched the masked figure appear next to Robin ruining her whole mood. Frowning Marcus watched as she glanced up once more a small smile on her face before following the now disappearing figure.

"Damn it! Why didn't I do anything!" The yell causing nearby birds to flee, as Marcus punched into the solid stone next to him, cracks forming around the impact. Confusion written all over Marcus's face as he ground his teeth together.

"I could have stopped this whole disaster that's going to happen. Ah! Why am I such a idiot." The frustration building inside of Marcus as he continued to punch the same spot increasing the cracks in the side.

"Maybe taking a nap will clear my mind up." Marcus paused before laying back onto the roof of the building looking up at the still clear sky, his eyes slowly closing. Then before he even knew darkness replaced the once blue skies.

 **Unknown~**

" _What should we call him?" A soft female voice could be heard throughout the darkness. It's echo bringing warm to the cold void._

" _I think it should be something manly, like an adventurer would have." the hearty laugh of another being filling the void, followed by the female voice's laughter. "I know! how about Henry?" the suggestion receiving an audible hum of thought._

" _No, I was thinking more along your dad's side." the female voice suggested._

" _Oh! I've got it. How about Marcus?" there was a slight pause before small laughter could be heard throughout the void._

" _I think he likes it, and so do I. Welcome to the world Cyrus D. Marcus." The laughter of the female's voice cutting out as the void returned to cold darkness._

" _Enjoying your memories Marcus?" a sly voice asked as the void dropped in temperature once again._

" _Oh, that's right you can't talk to me. That's a shame seeing as I can still talk to you." The voice chuckled darkly._

" _Things should start to get interesting soon, now that you've messed with the story. Even if it wasn't your intentions." The voice stated almost sounding pleased with the events._

" _Well we shouldn't keep you from your destiny, so get up! Get Up! GET UP!" the void growing colder and colder with each shout before everything stopped no temperature, sound or feeling, continued._

" _You still have much to change." Those were the last words heard in the void before the darkness turned to a blistering light._

 _ **AN: well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "What Dreams May Come" I will attempt to do a Weekly update on every friday, keep in mind though lovely readers that I am currently in college, have a job, and working on my own original story, so there may be some weeks were I will take a break. "But Scrollz how will we know when that happens." Never fear my wonderful readers, I your magnificent GoldenScrollz will tell you. As for that I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of our soon amazing adventure. BYE. BYE.**_


	2. Things won't stay the Same

**AN: Well, It's nice to know that if you're reading this then I guess you enjoyed the first chapter. Now if many of you are asking, "Hey Scrollz what's up with Marcus's powers?" well the answer is, you'll find out soon. Anyways as for how I'm planning this out, and if it will be following the canon, that's most likely going to be a in between. The story i'm planning out will follow the main story in some parts, but will also drift off to the unexpected in others. But I know you don't want to hear me spout of for this entire chapter, so without further distraction chapter-2 of What Dreams May Come.**

 **All rights belong to the respective owner, ONE PIECE doesn't belong to me, but these awesome OC's do.**

 **Chapter-2: Thing won't stay the Same**

Letting out a soft groan the familiar green eyes of Marcus opened up to the dark night sky above Water 7. Some clouds scattered here and there throughout the sky as Marcus looked over it, his faces in a tight frown as he continued to look up. Lifting his hand up above his face, Marcus reached towards the sky above his hand shaking slightly. Noticing the shake, the man's eyes dropped in worry before turning the extended hand into a tightly wound fist, slamming into the roofing next to him.

"That Bastard! This is all his fault! I was going to live a normal life, and now he's ruined it by getting me involved with them. Why… why did you drag me to this world?" Marcus's frustrated yells turning to soft muttering as he covered his eyes with his other arm.

"When I find you, I'm going to beat those answers out." the quiet words meaning everything to Marcus as his face morphed into determination. Kicking up into a standing position, Marcus now looked over the sleeping Water 7, his eyes scanning the horizon. Racking his brain for his memories on the story, Marcus turned his attention to where the Going Merry would be, and the fateful clash between her captain and sniper would take place.

"I need to stop that fight." Before even knowing it, Marcus began bouncing across the rooftops of the buildings.

With each second that passed for Marcus the greater the chance that the fight would still occur. Pushing his body Marcus leapt and ran above the city, stumbling in his footing every so often. Though as Marcus landed onto the next building a large explosion illuminated the sky horizon before him, halting Marcus as he watched the explosion grow. Staring wide eyed, Marcus pushed further with even more speed before coming to the final building before the smoke covered shore appeared. The once large explosion now gone only leaving the remnants of it behind. Scanning over the shore, Marcus's green eyes stopped at the small ship anchored near the shore. Several figures all standing on the ship's deck as they watched two other figures on the shore. Looking on Marcus watched as one of the figures fell back laying on the ground motionless as the other walked back towards the ship.

"Usopp, why couldn't you let her go? Now you have to go into Enies Lobby like that." Marcus looked on his hand turning into fist as he scowled at the scene. His eyes watching as the smallest figure ran out holding a bundle of some sort. Marcus already knowing that the figure was a worried Chopper as he quickly placed the bundle before returning to small ship. Waiting for a moment, Marcus hopped of the roof, landing safely on one of the nearby awnings before rolling to the ground level. Checking to make sure no others were watching Marcus made his way over to the downed sniper, stopping as he reached him.

"Damn, he really did a number on you." Marcus couldn't help but hiss out as he looked over Usopp's injuries. Not receiving any answer, Marcus gently poked the barely conscious sniper earning a soft groan in pain. Taking a quick look around Marcus couldn't help but sigh as he muttered softly to himself as he grabbed the nearby bundle of medical supplies, then turning towards Usopp lifted the teen under one of his arms. Usopp looking up as pain shot through his body, could only stare in shock as the mysterious man only gave the sniper a small smirk before eventually passing out.

 **Unknown~ 8 Hours later**

" _So what's your plan." the cold dark voice stated in the dark void a single spotlight shining down on the lone seated figure of Marcus._

" _You really do pry to much. So if you would kindly shut up and die I wouldn't mind." the comment earning a small chuckle from the voice._

" _Wow, Touchy. Touchy." the voice stated amusement prevalent throughout the void._

" _I'm only touchy because you trapped me in this world, and I didn't ask for it. Now if you please kindly shut up so I can keep my sanity for another hour." Marcus stated rubbing his eyes in frustration. Continuing to look out into the dark abyss before him, Marcus solely focused on a thought in the back of mind, his thoughts far from the conversation at hand._

" _You really know how to treat the "god" who sent you to this world." The Voice chuckled._

" _The second I call you a "god" is the second that I realize that this is all a dream and that you didn't give me a horrible life because of this world, it is quite funny that everything that's happened to me is similar to how all straw hats have a horrible beginning." The common getting a chuckle from The Voice as Marcus focused on his surroundings._

 _Marcus tuning out the voice, closed his eyes in concentration, focusing on only what was in front of him. Extending his hand the light around him grew, and with that greenfields appeared and a vibrant sun glowed in the sky above. Concentrating more great flower's appeared blooming all over the field, with different colors and sizes adding depth, and beauty unknown. Gone was the baron dark void, only filled now with light and warmth of a great field. Marcus opening his eyes stared out into the vast lush field before him, a large smile now playing on his face as the voice before hummed the amusement._

" _Been awhile since you've been able to do this to your own mind." The unimpressed tone of The Voice bringing back the frown on Marcus's face._

" _You know, it's been 24 years since you brought me to this world. what gets you the thrill of torturing me?" The dark green eyes continue to stare out as the question was only greeted with silence._

" _I torture you because it amuses me. you see Marcus, the only reason I brought you to this world was so that I would have an interesting opponent to face. once, I let's see tortured them, given them a life they wish they never had, and hope to a better future. I would only wait for them to find me." the cold comment coming from The Voice causing Marcus to feel a strong shiver run down his spine. "But, I can see you're not going to be up to that task anytime soon, so I will patiently wait. though I am surprised I haven't heard you ask the same question you've asked me the other 950 times or so."_

" _That's because each time I ask it, I always receive the same answer. But I guess if humoring you will get you to go away, it wouldn't hurt to ask one more time." Marcus could almost Imagine The Voice raising an eyebrow as it chuckled._

" _Well what's keeping you." a sigh sounding from Marcus._

" _Who are you really?" A laugh erupting from The Voice, as the field of flowers and green soon turned back to a dark abyss with only the spotlight Illuminating Marcus. Leaving only silence and the deep, dark, cold black that Marcus has come so well to know._

" _Look it was nice seeing you again Marcus, or at least talking to you though I do believe you should get back to your friend, he was quite injured and we wouldn't want him dying before what he was meant to do."The twisting voice laughing as everything became silent around Marcus, only his thoughts to accompany him._

" _Yeah. nice seeing you to asshole." Marcus spat, watching as the darkness around him soon turned to a blinding light._

 **Water 7~**

Opening his eyes Marcus was greeted to the site of a large room, the feeling of comfort surrounding him. looking over Marcus notice the bandaged Usopp, still recovering from his injuries from the night before. Standing up, Marcus move towards the window drawing back it blinds to letting in the bright light. Smiling at the sight, Marcus move towards the kitchen appliances in the room moving around the many pots and pans scattered throughout.

"Merry!" the loud yell accompanied by painful groaning, gained Marcus's attention as he turned to face the now fully awake Usopp. Both men staring at each other for what seemed like forever a somewhat awkwardness hanging in the room. Marcus just turned back to his project before him preparing food before him.

"Who are you? I have like 8000 men under my control, so you better answer me. please."The sniper's voice shaky causing Marcus to attempt to hide his laughter. Usopp noticing this seemed to only shake more in fear as he looked towards the man as he now slowly sharpened a large kitchen knife.

"Any requests?" This comment causing the Usopp to freeze, his expression turning confused.

"Ummm, no not really." Usopp now realizing the freshly acquired bandages applied to his injuries, and the stack of medicine sitting near the bed. "Did you do all this?" The question causing Marcus to look up from his cooking, only to nod in confirmation before returning to his previous task.

"You look like you needed all the help you could get after having that massive fight with your captain. Just be glad your ship's doctor left you those medical supplies." Usopp's face turning into a slight frown a he looked at the medical supplies. Marcus noticing the look as he finished preparing the food, plating two plates before walking over to the now downcast sniper. Handing the Usopp the food, Marcus was greeted with a small smile from the long-nosed teen.

"Why did you help me? if you were watching the fight you know that I don't deserve your help I lost and now our ship and be destroyed, abandon. Even though we've been with her this entire time, we shouldn't just abandon her." Usopp yelled, tears threatening fall as he gripped the plate tightly. Marcus sat on the couch he was previously sleeping on before eating as he watched the long-nose teen almost burst into tears. "Well it's quite simple. I helped you because I know what it's like, to watch a friend who's dying right before you and risk everything for their safety." Usopp freezing as he looked up in utter shock at the green-eyed man as he continued to eat his plate of vegetables and eggs.

"Oh! forgot to mention my name, I'm Cyrus D. Marcus." Marcus swallowed down the rest of his current bite before giving the teen a large grin. Usopp unable to respond as his eyes watered further threatening to overload as he attempted to wipe away the threatening tears.

"I-I'm Usopp, a-and thank you for everything you've done for me but I have to go repair the ship I arrived here on the, Going Merry. If you'll excuse me." Usopp bowed before engulfing the plate he'd received from Marcus. Marcus watched as the sniper worked his way over to the door, struggling every now and then with his injuries.

"Hmm. guess I better come along to make sure you don't injure yourself further." the statement causing Usopp to look back as Marcus put the dishes leftover in the sink before grabbing the door for the long-nosed teen.

Walking out of the large building, the duo began moving through the busy streets of Water 7, some going about normal business, while other seemed to prepare themselves for the ultimate tidal wave. Usopp still showing signs of the beating he'd taken only few hours earlier pushed on watching a Marcus kept pace beside him, hands in his pockets. Every Once and again Marcus would stop with Usopp allowing the teen to rest and not push his injuries further, sometimes allowing him to converse with the citizens of Water 7.

"You sure know a lot of people here Marcus?" Usopp's question gaining Marcus's attention as they continued towards the merry.

"Yeah, I guess. I have been living here for a little over a year now. Plus my job helps out a lot of the people living in the city." Marcus stated returning his gaze forwards as the ship came into view.

"What job is that?" Usopp raised an eyebrow as they moved towards the shoreline where the ship was anchored.

"Just a handyman for hire, I guess." Marcus shrugged as they now stood in front of the ship.

"Hello! Anybody there?!" Marcus cupped his mouth yelling out the question, receiving no answer. Not waiting for Usopp, Marcus continued onto now vacant ship the crew members all gone as the two moved about freely. Looking over the ship in awe, Marcus could help but hold back his inner nerd as he stood on the deck of the Going Merry.

"Looks like they've all left." Usopp's expression turning sad, before lifting it up into a determined expression. Marcus gave the teen a light punch to the shoulder gaining his attention, as both looked at the ship with determined expression.

"Well… we better get started." Marcus stated as both prepared their tools.

 **Enies Lobby~**

"I understand sir, but it's been awhile since we've spared, and this will give me a good estimation on how to gauge his abilities now." Seated at the top of the tower of justice. Sagittarius spoke as he pushed up his glasses, a transponder snail seated next to him as he looked out at the island before him.

"You are very confident for not seeing him for 8 years." a calm voice stated as the snail displayed the same reaction. Sagittarius on the other hand brought up a still burning cigarette to his mouth taking in the toxins before expelling them into a small ring. Though just as quick as the ring appeared, it vanished as blistering fast projectile pierced the center. Sagittarius now holding a large bow, stared at where the circle had been while the cigarette remained in his mouth.

"Let's just say, our little newbie we loved so much probably isn't one anymore." A sigh being heard from the transponder snail as the person on the other ended decided on what to say.

"You do know our objective is to bring him back alive, Sagittarius, not in pieces." The person's voice still calm as he earned a loud laugh from the mentioned man.

"Yes, I know what i'm supposed to do." Sagittarius said continuing to look out his eyes watching the now bottomless waterfall surrounding the island. Watching as clouds began to gather in the distance.

"Alright, i'll allow you to fight Marcus if he frees himself." the person sighed, earning a sly smirk on the face of Sagittarius.

"How are the others doing, we haven't gathered in quite some time?" the question only commotion on the other end as Sagittarius listened in on the struggle.

"Sagey, Hurry up and bring Markey back. I really miss my snuggle buddy." the calmer person now replaced by a loud bubbly voice. A laughter erupting from Sagittarius as he now heard the two voices argue over the transponder snail. Eventually the calm voice won between the two returning to where their conversation had left off.

"Well as you can tell, Aries is still sticking around. The others though should all be arriving in 3 or 4 weeks." Sagittarius only listening, as his eyes turned to the direction he knew Water 7 to be.

"That's good. Well then if that all, I'll see you all in 3-4 weeks. Oh, and Sir I can't promise I won't return him with some broken bones." the comment earning a hum from the other end before Sagittarius ended the call.

"This will be fun." Sagittarius cleaned his glasses, continuing to stare out towards the direction of Water 7.

 **Water 7~ 6 Hours later**

Laughing could be heard all throughout the safehouse under the bridge. Inside, there was a small room used for camping out one night, and a large water compartment big enough to hold a small ship, which was the familiar Going Merry as two individuals held their sides trying dearly to control their fits of laughter as they continued to fix the ship. Marcus still attempting to add a board to one of the pieces of damaged ship, unable to line the nail as he continued laughing. While Usopp stood on another damaged part of the ship rolling in laughter as well.

"Wait, Your friend seriously though you were a fishman because a fish swallowed your head." Usopp continued to roll, tears streaming down his face as pounded on the wood.

"Yeah right, he just watched me run around for a good minute before helping me. I had to yell at him for a good hour about it. Though we were only 10 years old at the time, so it was a fun childhood memory.

"Hey Marcus. how did you even find this place?" the laughter replaced by the curious question. "I mean I get that the huge storm will be arriving shortly all but I wouldn't think you would own a safehouse." Usopp ask lining his hammer up with one of the nail before returning to his work.

"Well I know the guy who owns this place, or at least has the key to it. I stumble upon it last year, and he allowed me to stick with him while the storm passed." Marcus stated as he looked out side of the window watching as the dark clouds began to gather. "Hey, mind holding down the fort. I have to grab the rest of my gear from my apartment before the storm hits?" the question earning a nod from the sniper, as Marcus left the teen to himself making his way back to his apartment.

"Things should be beginning to unfold now." the teen stated as he looked up at the darkening sky, the bright blue now turned ugly black. Watching, Marcus noticed the many members of Galley-la the famous shipwright company of Water 7, running around frantically looking for something. Marcus continuing his walk, already with full knowledge on what was happening, smiled as he arrived at his apartment beginning his ascension to his room.

Entering the small room once more, Marcus sighed heavily at the his makeshift home for the last year. Seeing the dishes sitting in the sink from earlier Marcus quickly washed and put them away before moving to his main objective. Near corner of the room sat a large black chest, dust forming on top from the lack of use. Blowing of the dust, Marcus opened the heavy lid his eyes now staring into the items concealed in the chest.

Within the chest was a long piece of black cloth some tear scattered throughout the item, reaching in Marcus slowly began wrapping the cloth around his arm tying it once it was firmly secured. Next in the chest was a short sword, its blade sheathed away in a dark green holder with a prominent golden design of a bull on it. Looking at the two items, Marcus sighed as he let the sword rest on his side.

"I was never hoping to return to that life, but if i've already been dragged into this battle then I guess there's no point trying to stay out of it." Marcus stated to himself before moving towards his door smiling one last time as he looked over the small apartment.

It took Marcus a second to realize who was standing on the other side of his door, as the large man with bull like hair stared at him. Watching with wide eyes, Marcus was barely able to block the incoming attack as he raised his arms to take the blow. The force from the attack causing the man to fly through the wall and into the now vacant streets of Water 7. Not able to react, Marcus watched as a door appeared above him letting the man drop through allowing his full weight to press into Marcus's stomach sending the man colliding into the stone street. Landing next to the injured man Blueno could only look on unimpressed as he moved toward the downed Marcus.

"You, Cyrus D. Marcus are to be captured and brought back with us to Enies Lobby." The cold voice echoed as Marcus stared at the man, wheezing in pain.

"Well shit, I should've seen this coming." Marcus chuckled as he felt the familiar life draining cuffs placed around his hands, before eventually losing himself to the sleep that beckoned for him.

 **AN: Well hot damn, I think things are getting mighty interesting. So this was the second chapter of "What Dreams May Come" and I gotta say i'm loving that from the first chapter alone I received all these follows and favorites. I am truly grateful that you like my story, me the pitiful Scrollz. Anyway i'm gonna give a quick shout out to my first reviewer of this story, JReptile101 thanks for the review, I do enjoy reading peoples review, plus it nice to know feedback. Let's see anything else before we close out for this chapter. Hmmmmmmmmm, oh! if any of you are wondering about Marcus's powers and abilities just stay tuned to the next chapter that will be when his abilities hopefully come to light. Well that's all see you guys next week for the Third chapter of "What Dreams May Come" BYE. BYE.**


	3. Train to Doom or Freedom?

**AN: YO YO! Is that GoldenScrollz. Why yes it is, and I'm is bringing you the next chapter of WDMC, the new story revolving around the slick sonofabitch know a Cyrus D. Marcus. Now a couple of things to address before continuing on to our regularly scheduled programming.**

 **1) Marcus will in fact have more heavy backstory elements coming up in future chapters, especially the ones with Sagittarius( Wink* Wink*)**

 **2) This is what i've got in mind for the story so far. Just wanted to know what you think, and they will be in this order below.**

 **Water7/Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark, Original Arc(1), Saboday, TimeSkip(short, 1-2 ch).**

 **3)And finally, yes I did eat the leftover piece of cake.**

 **All properties belong to the respective owners, ONE PIECE doesn't belong to me, but damn right Marcus and all my other OC's do.**

 **Chapter 3: Train to Doom or Freedom?**

"You know what, I'm just gonna ask the question all of you are probably wondering yourselves." A now fully awake Marcus asked as he remained seated on the comfortable train car, the seastone cuffs now sitting besides him. Five other figures accompanied the spacious car, four of them now glaring at the teen while the last one held a small smile. Sitting in front of him sat Nico Robin while scattered throughout the rest of the car were the present members of CP9, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno. Marcus spinning a small bendable object held a massive smirk as he looked at the assassins irritated faces. "How did that handsome devil manage to escape from these blasted cuffs."

"I told you we should have tapped his mouth shut." Kaku stated his eyes staring at the man under the brim of his hat. Lucci on the other hand only gave Marcus a quick look before returning his attention toward anything worthy of his time. "He would've taken it off the second he freed himself anyways." Lucci's tone cold as looked out the window.

Looking over to the other two Marcus gladly stuck his tongue out at the largest member on the train, before receiving a comment of "sexual harassment" from Kalifa as she flicked back some of her blonde hair. That's when Marcus's attention was brought to the person sitting before him, her blue eyes staring into his green one's. "Well you sure do know how to pick some lively friends." the comment earning a chuckle from the raven haired woman.

"You are a very curious individual. I was expecting you to run or at least attempt escape." Robin smooth voice questioning Marcus as he scratched his head looking for a answer. The other four now listening into the conversation also curious as to why the young man had decided to waste the opportunity.

"That's an easy answer. I wouldn't want to leave a beautiful young woman like yourself alone with these assholes, besides I thought you could use the decent company." he shrugged out causing Kaku and Kalifa to almost fall over at the comment while the other two CP9 members turned back to their original focus. Robin on the other hand gave Marcus a smile as she nodded at the statement.

"Or is also that you can't escape?" Robin's question causing Marcus to sweatdrop before slowly rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So you were that woman I saw earlier. I thought you looked familiar." Marcus stated only trying to continue the conversation and keep Robin's mind of the other passengers in the car. Robin still involved in the conversation nodded, as she adjusted the large cloak around her.

"Yes, I was listening in on your self-dilemma to a certain degree." Robin smiled, receiving a matching one from the man across from here.

"You know I should be mad that my own private conversation was interrupted, but the fact that is was by the Nico Robin doesn't upset me." The man shrugged as he received a interested look from Robin, almost asking Marcus to continue. "Well I mean any guy who has a conversation important enough for a stunning lady like yourself to listen in, well they'd be insane. While another big factor is I know a lot about the crew you're in." This comment causing all attention to drop onto Marcus, as even Robin now held a serious expression at the mention of her friends.

"I'm not apart of that crew any longer." The serious expression on the archeologist face only being see through to Marcus as he chuckled at the comment. This causing the others in the car to all gaze at the chuckling man as he now covered all but a creeping smile.

"Wow, to think that people like that would watch as there crewmember was taken away. Ha, I'd probably die before that happens." Marcus stated his chuckle now gone as his hand remained in front of his face only allowing a smirk to be visible. "I'll just say this now. They're coming for you Robin, and they will march right through the fires of hell to get you." Marcus's hand now gone as his green eyes burned with determination as shocked showed itself on the woman's face, while the agents of CP9 remained stoic. Marcus continuing to stare at Robin, soon finding his attention diverted as he peered over to the figure slowly making his way to the window, using what octopus as suction cups. Getting up rapidly, Marcus moved slowly towards the members of CP9 all eyes still centered on him. Taking his time Marcus made sure to allow the figure outside to gain ground, the obvious figure being Usopp masked as Sniper king.

"Just a quick question on my part. How far out are we from Enies lobby?" Marcus stated taking off the black cloth secured around his arm. Taking the cloth, Marcus tied it into a headband with the ends landing at his lower back. The green eyes of Marcus shadowed, as he now stood in front of Blueno the man eyeing Marcus just as the others were.

"Why does it matter to you how far your doom awaits?" Blueno asked, his hands crossed as he stared down at the shorter man. Though this only received a slight smirk from Marcus as his eyes still remained unreadable. In what seemked like seconds, Blueno who was standing before Marcus was now gone as his body was rapidly sent through the doors of train car, the only evidence of an attack being the extended arm of Marcus, his fist still clenched. Automatically the other three CP9 agents were guarded as they looked towards the man before them, instantly standing preparing themselves for any attack.

"Hmm, serves that dick right for not answering my question. Plus that was payback for earlier!" Marcus shouted as he looked through the hole connecting both cars at the sight of a downed Blueno and even more surprised Sanji. Now entering through the window from Robin's booth stood Usopp clad in the Sniper King outfit, while Franky entered through the entrance behind everyone his hair "Super" as usual. Robin now in utter shock was looking at her two crewmates, as they stared at the members of CP9 before landing there gaze on Marcus.

"You! What are you working with these shitty-bastard's now?" Sanji asked pointing a finger at Marcus while the man untied the head band returning it to his arm.

"Oh it's swirly brow, Franky, and Usopp, what are you guys doing here?" Marcus asked his question, getting a deep chuckle from Usopp as he began stating that he wasn't Usopp but Sniper King. Sanji aggravated further with the usual nickname he received from Zoro as he switched focus on the still shocked Robin, as hearts formed in his eyes.

"Little Bro, what's going on?" The question drawing Marcus's focus as he turned to face the blue haired cyborg.

"That's what i'm trying to find out myself, now you four better get moving." the statement shocking them, just as Kaku and Kalifa began to jump towards Usopp. Acting fast Marcus extended his hand, the missing green sheathed sword instantly appearing as he appeared before both attackers, blocking the moves with sheathed sword. Both agents unsurprised by the move before jumping back to avoid any counterattack.

"Look I don't have a lot of time to explain things at the moment, you three are obviously here to save Robin. So while I distract these guy, you three grab her and get the hell out of here!" The three mentioned looked toward Marcus with brief surprise before moving Usopp grabbing the equally shocked Robin while Franky followed behind looking back towards Marcus with a worried glance.

"I thought you said you wouldn't attempt escape." Lucci asked now standing next to the other two members of CP9. Marcus turning his attention towards the three, his face showing his determined eyes while also sporting a wide grin as he looked towards the three.

"I'm not trying to escape but that doesn't mean I can't help others. I may be able to take one member of CP9 by themselves but taking on three, that's still out of my league. Besides I want to know why i'm being dragged into this." Marcus shrugged the last part, looking over his shoulder at the four figures now moving past Blueno, hooking the sword to his hip in the process.

"Kalifa, you head after those four. Make sure that Nico Robin does not escape." the blonde nodding at Lucci before beginning to take off after four. Marcus acting quick appeared before the blonde surprised to see her continue at him without hesitation, the only explanation being the kick he received to his back sending Marcus flying into the wall of the car. Kalifa not looking back continued on after the others causing Marcus to look at Kaku a smile on his face as he placing his leg back to the floor.

"Damn, this'll be hard." Marcus laughed closing both hands into fist as he looked back at the two his smile never leaving.

Lunging at him first Kaku threw a heavy kick to Marcus side, only for the blow to be blocked by the green sheathed sword. Using the wall as a push off point Marcus launched himself at the cube nosed man, Lucci moving in as well countered Marcus's attack with one off his own redirecting Marcus up towards the roof. Using this to his advantage Marcus brought back his other hand punching the roof causing the metal to explode allowing Marcus to continue through.

"That power of his is annoying." Lucci hissed watching as Marcus sailed out into the raging storm outside.

Marcus now in the pouring rain and wind fell back towards the train as it continued under him, taking his blade in both hands drew the glistening metal. Timing his landing, Marcus pierced the roofing of one of the train cars stopping himself from rolling of the train. Quickly standing, Marcus watched as Kaku appeared out of the hole he'd made. Kaku launching a tempest kick landed fast enough to watch as Marcus parried the attack with his own blade.

"Don't drop your guard yet!" Marcus jumping back just as another tempest kick appeared from below slicing open the train nearly missing the green eyed man.

"Ha you missed jackass." Marcus stated as Lucci joined Kaku, both now staring down Marcus as the wind howled around them there attire becoming more drenched with every second.

"You must be a devil fruit user." Lucci asked over the wind, gaining Marcus's attention as the man clipped his sword back to his belt. "And why sheath your sword, Are you not a swordsman?" the question causing Kaku to raise an eyebrow at the choices Marcus had made as well.

"It's true, both of them. I ate the Eikyō Eikyō no Mi, I'm a impact man. And about the swordsman part, well i'm not one, at least not anymore. I have sworn to never use this blade to cut someone down until I vanquish the one who cursed me with this blade." Marcus stated gripping the hilt of the sword once more.

"That explains how you were able to attain that speed." Lucci said his face still cold as he looked towards Marcus.

"Oh, so you figured it out. Yep, I use the increased impact my feet make on the ground to boost my speed." Marcus stated interrupted by a loud click seeing a car further down drift from the others. Smiling at this Marcus turned back to the other two his eyes burning with determination. "Looks like they're getting away." Marcus pointed behind him to the further separating cars.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that." Kaku grinned, causing Marcus to look back as a thorny whip wrapped itself around the car. Turning back Marcus barely brought his hands up in time to block the downward punch from Lucci, the attack sending him back through the roof of the train colliding with the metal floor.

"Ow! That actually hurt a bit." Marcus rubbed the back of his head as he opened his eyes, looking up at the other two members of CP9. A now pissed Blueno, and Kalifa dragging a struggling Franky. Robin standing behind the two looked down toward Marcus a slight frown on her face.

"Well i'm gonna just assume that those two idoits got there ass's handed to them. Damn, and here I thought you would stay down long enough so they could get away with these two." Marcus stated letting his head fall back towards the cold metal. Interrupting his somewhat relaxing position, Marcus was pulled to his feet by a now present Kaku. Lucci also now back in the train, smirked at what was a futile escape.

"Put those two were we can watch them, and make sure he doesn't pick those locks this time." Lucci stated his voice stern as he looked toward Marcus and Robin one last time before moving back into one of the still intact cars.

"I guess we could call that attempt a "train-wreck"." the pun earning groans from the members of CP9 while Franky shook his head at the attempt at humor. Robin on the other hand still held a slight frown as she looked towards Marcus, the look going unnoticed by the man.

 **Rocketman~ A Few Minutes Later**

"WAIT, Mango's with Robin?" Luffy yelled shaking Sanji as the cook tried escaping the rubber teen's death grip. The other occupants of train now looking at the two, Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp (still dressed as Sniper King) looking towards their captain.

"Yeah, what about that bastard?" Sanji said, Luffy's shaking stopped instead being replaced by stars. "Luffy don't you dare think about it." The statement being enforced by a helpful glare from Zoro and Chopper.

"Aw, but I wanted to ask him if to join our crew." Luffy's excitement deflating instantly, causing a curious Nami to look at the others with confusion. Now the present members of Franky family all looking towards the two rushing over towards Sanji.

"Wait you telling me you saw Big Bro Marcus." Mozu and Kiwi yelled the two women closing in on the pair of Luffy and Sanji.

"Yeah, he tried to help us escape with Robin and Franky." Sanji's words causing the straw hat's and Franky family to look intently at Sanji.

"That just makes me want him in my crew even more." Luffy asked the stars returning in full force.

"Wait, I think i'm missing something. Who's this Marcus guy?" Nami asked, looking towards the four who obviously knew him.

"He's a good guy." The confident voice shocking a majority of the passengers as everyone turned to look at Usopp. "Usopp told me that, he applied new bandages after his fight with ou-your captain, even going so far as to let him sleep in his apartment and rest up from it. He even attempted to help repair Merry." This info causing everyone to look at the sniper in shock as he continued on clenching his fist in anger. "He's showed M-Usopp nothing but kindness, we have to help him too." Usopp's voice firm as he looked towards the others, his eyes showing determination. Usopp knew that even if the others wouldn't help Marcus, he'd find a way to help once they got to Enies Lobby.

"Alright!" Luffy drawing everyone's attention as his face held a large grin on his face. "We're going to save all three of them." The statement taking sometime to be processed until all other members of the crew smiled at their captain, all now onboard with Luffy.

"Well I guess, he's not as shitty of a bastard as we thought, right moss-ball." Sanji earning a growl from Zoro as both men but heads.

"Look, love cook he may not be a bad dude, but I sure as hell am not agreeing with you." Zoro stated before both received a heavy blow to their heads from a steaming Nami, followed by her screaming for them to knock it off.

 **Puffing Tom~**

"So I guess you're not going to talk to me for trying to help them rescue you." Marcus asked a preoccupied Robin as she stared out at the closing Island, acting like beacon as lightshot through the dark clouds only focusing on it. "I'm gonna assume that's a no." Marcus receiving a sigh from Robin before she turned to stare at the green eyed man.

"I can't leave this. I have to stay, in order to protect my friends. You trying to help me escape did nothing but punish yourself further." Robin said he voice calm but showing her slight irritation.

"So you think leaving your friend to go die "protecting" them in the process will help them. No that will only make things worse for them." Marcus stated looking at Robin with sympathy, already knowing the reasoning for her actions.

"And what about you little bro? staying behind to distract them while we fled." Franky's words grabbing both Robin's and Marcus's attention as they looked over to the opposite booth. Marcus sighing looked out towards the rapidly approaching Island, his theory as to why he wanted to stay with them, something he very much wanted not to happen.

"I need to know why I'm getting dragged into this, and if I want those answers, well then why not head for the damn source." Franky looking at Marcus couldn't help but smile at the person he'd come to know for the past year.

"Sounds just like something you'd normally say." Marcus smiling back at Franky. "I never did get to talk to you the day you returned, I heard you wanted to talk to me?" Marcus thinking about the question, rubbed his chin in thought snapping at the sudden realization.

"I wanted to tell you that i'm leaving the Franky family." the statement causing an awkward silence to fill the air for a few seconds, before realization hit Franky.

"What!" Robin covering her ears as Franky yelled at Marcus, the green eyed man just staring calmly at the cyborg. Franky now waiting for Marcus to respond, as Robin uncovered her ears looking towards Marcus.

"Sorry, I can't stay in one place for too long." Marcus shrugged the statement off, while Robin had a suspicion about the meaning behind the words. Though just as Robin was going ask what Marcus had meant by his answer, the darkness around them turned into a bright light as the three looked out at what marines though of as freedom and what pirates thought of as doom.

The sea train sounded to a halt it whistle blowing as it came full stop at the station. Lurching forward all three looked out at the vast military force appearing before the train, the four members of CP9 stood coming towards the three. Marcus and Robin not putting up a fight stood willingly, while Franky took more persuasion as they proceed to cuff the cyborg. Walking out of the somewhat destroyed train, Marcus couldn't help but stare in amazement of the island. It looked exactly as Marcus thought with the endless daylight shining on the mist of the giant waterfall. This was all ruined the second Marcus noticed the party walking towards them.

"Well, Well Nico Robin, Cutty Flam, and Marcus I presume." the wicked smile from Spandam causing Robin to shiver and Marcus to glare at the man. Franky on the other hand only stared at the man in confusion, before a lightbulb seemed to turn on.

"Oh Spanda." Franky's comment causing the man to falter immediately, this causing Marcus to break out in laughter, while Robin attempted to stifle a giggle at the name. Marcus rolling on the floor, unable to control himself, couldn't see the rage building up in Spandam as he stared at him. Not expecting what was going to happen, Marcus instantly felt the full blown kick the laughter gone as his face followed the momentum.

"Serves you right mutt, abandoning your duty. You're just lucky some people higher up want you alive." Spandam spat at Marcus, who now held no smile and kept his eyes shadowed as he turned his head back to where it was. "Oh, are you mad now. Did the disobedient dog not like his punishment." Robin and Franky shocked as Marcus continued to keep his expression emotionless. Though this was soon met with surprise from everyone as laughter started coming off of Marcus.

"What's so funny." Spanda asked nervously his eyebrow raising as he looked at Marcus.

"You call this duty, this is crime just covered up as the right thing to the world." Marcus stated his expression cold as he glared up at Spandam a murderous aura surrounding him. Though the second the aura appeared it disappeared, as three arrows plunged themselves into the ground around Marcus. Noticing the Arrows a look unknown to the others appeared on Marcus's face. The cheerful and determined expression of Marcus now held fear as he moved his eyes to wear the projectile had come from.

"No, not him. He's supposed to always be in his sector." Everyone following Marcus's eyes fear forming in everyone but Robin and Franky as Sagittarius moved towards Marcus. Now visible quaking in fear Marcus watched as a large smile graced Sagittarius's face pushing his glasses up in the process. Robin and Franky watching as Marcus's usual strong front was gone, and replaced by a fearful and nervous expression.

"What? How? You aren't supposed to leave the island, not when it's this close." Marcus stared his eyes holding fear while also trying to show strength. Sagittarius now coming to stop above the quivering Marcus, looked down his smile remaining on his face. Everyone shocked as Sagittarius kicked the unexpected Marcus sending the man colliding into the train smoke pluming out from the impact, even the members of CP9 flinched at the impact.

"Well that certainly is a question. But you seriously don't just think they can leave, and receive no repercussion for these actions. And there's no need to freak out that much, it's just me." Sagittarius answered the smile now leaving his face replaced by a heavy frown.

"Marcus!" Robin and Franky yelling out, even some of the marines looking away from the brutality of the man.

"Thanks." the voice groaned in pain, weak but recognizable, as Marcus appeared out of the smoke causing everyone to look towards him. Blood was now running down from the man's mouth as he spat out a large wad of blood. Though the one thing they noticed was Marcus as he now returned to his usual demeanor his face serious as he stared at Sagittarius. "I'm so scared, I haven't felt like this in years. I'd almost forgotten the feeling." Marcus now gaining a small smile as his teeth held some tint of red from his blood.

"Oh, so you have grown in these last few years. That little whimp that I really recognized is gone, and in his place is the true Cyrus D. Marcus." Sagittarius said raising an eyebrow at the Auburn haired man, a smile coating his lips. "Looks like it just took a good hit for you to gain your senses back." Marcus hearing the words smirked back his hands shaking slightly as he stared at the man.

"I may have lost my senses for a moment but I won't, I can't afford to do that against you, not after training for years. I will face you once i'm free. I will face the fear that i've been running from, especially since you're the one who taught me to take my fear and use it as my weapon, to survive,isn't that right Sensei?" Marcus glared daggers into the man, a small smirk pulling at the corner of Sagittarius's mouth at Marcus's words.

"Finally." Sagittarius replied a malicious stare being sent Marcus's way.

 **AN: so, what did you guys think? "Umm, Scrollz I don't want to hurt your feelings but how could Marcus get over that fear he had so quickly?" well my wonderful readers, he hasn't gotten over his fear, only suppressed it for now. This will definitely come back later when the two eventually clash. What did you guys think about Usopp's little speech there? I think a nice friendship is beginning to form between our lovable pirates, and your favorite reincarnated sonofagun. I believe that's all for now, we'll have to see what's in store for them when we return next week, I'm just glad people are enjoying the story so far. See you guys next week, GoldenScrollz is out. Bye. Bye.**


	4. Crying out to the World

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I had to deal with some test and my own personal story. Make sure you read the text at the end to know what's going on with updates. Back to my wonderful commentary. Now this is where it starts. We are on the fourth chapter of WDMC, and I've gotta say i'm excited to see what you guys think of this chapter. Things are going to start getting action packed now that everyone's converging on Enies Lobby. So I know you won't want me to stick around and annoy you any longer.**

 **I GoldenScrollz say that, All properties belong to the respective owners, ONE PIECE doesn't belong to me, but Marcus and all my other OC's do.**

 **Chapter 4: Crying out to the World**

It was quite in Spandam's office as all members of CP9 stood near the three now cuffed prisoners, the other three members Marcus already knew as, Jabra, Kumadori, and Fukuro. A also present Sagittarius leaned against the side wall of the office, holding his glasses as he cleaned them of any smudges as he waited for the silence to break. Marcus standing in between Robin and Franky held a slight frown as he stared between Sagittarius and a wickedly smiling Spandam. Marcus knew where this was going, Spandam would attempt to torture the woman standing next to him.

"Are you just going to sit there looking like a creepy molester, or are you going to start spewing your "ha ha I've got you speech."" Marcus stated getting a chuckle from Sagittarius and a grin from Franky. Spandam not happy about the words, obvious from the visible smoke coming from his head.

"Tell me again why we need this one alive!" Spandam yelled towards Sagittarius, causing the blonde haired man to look up from his task. Sighing Sagittarius placed the still smudge covered glasses back on his face.

"Look Spandam I told you already. If he dies by anyone but my master, well then you can kiss your ass goodbye." Sagittarius stated as he looked towards Franky and Robin.

"I'm over here you idiot!" Spandam screeched causing the now wide eyed blonde to turn towards the commander of CP9 pointing in his direction.

"So what are you going to do with us?" Franky asked, interrupting the conversation between the two. Spandam huffing in frustration turned his now sinister grin towards Franky, Marcus not liking the look at all.

"Well that's very simple, we're taking you two to gates of justice, or what you people prefer as hell. There we will have you two give us the plans for Pluton." Fear striking both Franky and Robin's faces at the mention of the name. Marcus already knowing some information on it, and what plans Spandam had in for it could only sigh.

"Oh, do you not know what the gate of justice are?" Spandam asked, a sly smirk on his face as he neared Marcus. Marcus only looking towards the man with a uninterested expression, spandam now standing in front of Marcus while Franky and Robin looked between the two. Spandam growing cockier with each second Marcus played dumb, smirking at the chance Marcus immediately headbutt the man causing his already damaged face to get a rather furious nosebleed

"Of course I know what it is dickwad, I may be an idiot sometime but that doesn't mean I don't know what things are." My sentence earning a soft laugh from Sagittarius, Franky, and even quick smirk from Robin. Spandam not liking the way things were going, instantly went to his second resort. Marcus instantly catching the Leader of CP9's movements, and who his intended target was as his hand reeled back ready to impact the face of the unsuspecting victim.

The only thing Robin could realize in that moment where her attention was focus on Marcus was when he suddenly pushed her down, instantly shocking the woman. Though the second Robin hit the floor that's when she heard the sound, it loud slap echoing off the walls as everything went completely silent. Turning her head Robin was greeted with Marcus standing where she was previously standing, his head turned sideways from the impact of the slap meant for herself.

"Oh, so you're going to take her punishment instead." Spandam's cold voice sounded throughout the room, Marcus's eyes shadowed as he remained frozen. Spandam taking the silence as a signal to continue pushed his now closed fist into the gut of Marcus. Franky watching the scene was now furious having to be held back by one of the members of CP9 as he watched Spandam viciously beat Marcus. Robin staring up from the floor watched as CP9's leader brought his fist repeatedly into Marcus's gut. "What's this, no smart ass comments." Spandam stated punching Marcus in the face knocking the man onto the floor.

"M-Marcus. Why aren't you fight back!" Franky continued to yell as he struggled against Kaku.

"Why?" the question soft but unmistakable as Robin's. Her blue eyes peering at the downed Marcus as he began to shift. Spandam still possessing a sickening look in his eyes began to stalk over to the archaeologist, her expression of fear now turning towards Spandam. Though before Spandam could reach Robin the man's momentum stopped, the source being a slightly bruised Marcus as he grabbed onto the man's foot.

"That's a really good question." Marcus stated, as his green eyes stared into Robin's scared blue ones. Marcus now rising to his feet glared at Spandam, the man visibly shrinking from his gaze. "I've watched others in my life get hurt and have no power to change it, well this is something I will change it. And I can't allow someone going through there own hardships to have it added onto their own." Marcus now standing between the members of CP9 and Robin, his eyes showing a deeper green than before, almost as if they could glow with pure emotion as he stared down Robin's enemies.

"Well I think you've had your fun Spandam, let's lock these prisoners up until we're ready to leave." Sagittarius coughed out, gaining the attention of the almost quivering Spandam. Sagittarius moving towards Marcus and Robin signaled for them to follow, while Kaku released Franky allowing him to follow Sagittarius as well. Marcus still staring at Spandam held his cuffed hands out to help Robin up, waiting for her to take his hand. Robin looking between the two eventually was helped to her feet by the brunette.

"This is just a warning so take it however you want. When I get free of these cuffs my target will definitely be you Spandam, even if I have to push my way through all of CP9." Marcus's eyes cold , his threat causing the lavender haired man to flinch in fear as Marcus and Robin turned following after Sagittarius.

"You still have that knack of standing up for others." Sagittarius's comment causing Marcus to give the man a glance as he passed by leaving the office with the other two.

"Well I alway labeled as weak by our little group." Marcus continued on his attention towards the exit of the office. Sagittarius smirking at the comment followed after the three as they left the agents of CP9, pushing up his glasses at the same time. As the they continued out of the office the three were directed towards a shackled area, were a group of marines directed them to sit.

Marcus now fully seated on the cold tower floor, watched as the marines went back to business moving throughout the tower. Sagittarius finding his own comfortable spot leaning up against a wall near the corner, his eyes now focusing on a fold up bow he possessed beginning to tinker with its components. Franky taking a seat next to Marcus began to give the teen a concerned stare.

"Yup this is what my face looks like Franky, i'm pretty sure it's stayed pretty much the same since my birth." Marcus continued to look forwards, his eyes examining the set of seastone cuffs he was currently wearing. Robin seated on the other side of Marcus, couldn't help but find interest in the floor, her blue eyes remaining locked on the floor as she listened to Marcus and Franky.

"What's your deal with these guys, especially him." Franky stated, a questioning gaze on Marcus as he waited for the response motioning towards Sagittarius. Sagittarius bringing his attention from the bow towards his prisoners, looking towards Marcus studying his now silent face. Robin's interest in Marcus's backstory showing as she looked over at the two, Marcus now looking between the two curious stares.

"Look, my only connection in this place is to that four-eyes over there." Marcus sighed pointing towards Sagittarius, the man in question only shrugging as Robin and Franky looked towards him.

"Marcus and I have a shared business you could say," Sagittarius now beginning to walk over towards the three, crouching down in front of them. "Here I noticed you examining the cuffs the entire time you were here." Sagittarius tossed a key into the lap of Marcus, the brunette looking up surprised shown on his face as he looked onto the smiling face of Sagittarius. Though before Marcus question him marines inside the tower began moving and sprinting around like maniacs, Blueno even seemed interested in something as he exited Spandam's, office moving down the tower stairs.

"Looks like your friends have arrived in Enies Lobby." Sagittarius returned to full height his eyes watching as everyone moved around.

"Marcus, once those shackles are off I will fight you," The sentence causing Marcus to lock eyes with the older man, a smirk beginning to play on his lips as he looked down at the three. "My goals have never come in line with harming you, for a teacher is there to protect his students not break them. Though you know the debt I hold to my leader, and cannot disobey a command to bring you back, intact or broken." Marcus's only answer being a slow nod, answer being shown through his slightly nervous, but determined expression. Sagittarius sighing moved towards Spandam's office eyeing Marcus one last time before disappearing into the room.

Marcus now staring down at the key, thinking out the possible outcomes of fighting Sagittarius. All the thoughts in his mind running down to using all the power he currently had at his disposal. Bending down Marcus gripped the key between his teeth, both Franky and Robin now turning their attention towards him.

"Wait, did you not just listen. The second your cuffs are gone he'll attack you." Franky stated, Marcus though remained uninterested, managing to place the key on his shoulder before dropping it to his cuffed hands behind his back.

"I was always planning to escape again," Marcus continuing to fiddle with key, clenching his palm around it. "Hey Franky, mind blasting us out of here in five minutes or so." The cyborg only giving Marcus a confused expression, before he closed his eyes cutting of everything else around him, focusing only on his mind.

 **Unknown~**

" _Well, well, to think I would receive a call from you." the voice Marcus knew all too well laughed, the darkness of the void shifting around as it did._

" _I have a question." Marcus earning a interested hum from the voice. "Is this what you always wanted me to do, get involved in my own tragic past then meet the strawhats?" The question, causing the voice to go silent for a few seconds, Marcus patiently waiting for the response. Soon the dark void around Marcus brightened, the void being replaced by a white light instead. From that light, a lone figure moved from the center, causing Marcus to hold his arm up to block some of the light._

" _Marcus I think it better if I answered this face to face." A young woman around Marcus's age walked through the light. Her dark red hair twirled and wavy, as it ended near her mid-back. The woman's attire, consisting of a pair of slim black jeans, a closed white jacket, and a pair of crimson red heels. Marcus now bringing his hand down as the woman stood before him, a large smile on her face both their eyes locked on the other._

" _Hello Marcus." the woman snapping her fingers as the void around them turned to small dining room with many paintings and flowers scattered around, a fire crackling in a closed fireplace of the room. Motioning the woman guided Marcus towards a small table small cups of tea seated at the two spots._

" _So im guess you're the one who challenged me to defeat you?" the woman nodding slightly as she took a quick sip off her tea. Marcus not sure what to do took a quick sip from his cup, the flavor surprising him as it closely resembled mint._

" _Your presumption is correct, I am the one who brought you here." The woman's eyes remained half lidded as she looked toward Marcus. Scowling at the woman, Marcus was interrupted as he felt a huge tug on his body moving the chair he was currently sitting in with him as it jumped back. "It looks like you're being called back. Might as well answer your question. Yes, this was all in my intentions, your past, meeting the 12, and eventually the strawhats. All of this is for you to grow in strength to eventually defeat me." the woman gave a sweet smile, the face almost causing Marcus to not believe her as he received another large tug._

" _Why?" Marcus asked, the woman only brushing some of her dark red hair over her shoulder._

" _That is a answer you have to wait for until the New World" A look of anxiousness on her face as she snapped her fingers sending Marcus back into the dark void. The void instantly fading as Marcus began falling, the darkness around him turning into bright light._

 **Enies Lobby~ 5 minutes later**

The first sight greeting Marcus as he opened his eyes was the super enlarged ass of Franky, the only reaction the young man could make to this being a face of terror. Robin also not understanding what the robotic man was attempting could only watch as he looked ready to explode. Shouting out something Marcus and Robin watched as Franky suddenly let out a force, sending the man through the wall next to them, heading through spandams office.

"Holy Shit!" Marcus screamed out as he jumped to his feet looking through the several holes that lead to the outside of the tower.

"This is insane, who uses there ass as a weapon?" Marcus asked, looking towards Robin as she joined in looking through the now many holes in the tower. Marcus moving through the rubble, past the slightly shocked members of CP9 and a laughing Sagittarius only to arrive on a ledge overlooking the courthouse below. Standing on the ledge beside Marcus was Franky his eyes staring down at the roof of the courthouse, Marcus following his gaze.

Standing on the roof of the courthouse was a familiar straw hat clad pirate captain, his stare serious as he looked towards the ledge. The many members of CP9 joining Marcus and Franky, while Robin slightly hesitated before moving at the front of everyone her eyes looking down at the infamous Pirate. Marcus felt the nervousness in his stomach grow as he looked at Luffy, the only thought crossing Marcus's mind being the ferocious battle that will start now.

"Oh, it's Luffy." the simple comment earning glares from the members of CP9, while Franky and Robin's attention was also focused on the rubbery teen.

"Luffy what are you doing here." Robin spoke to herself, just barely loud enough for Marcus as the brunette glanced back at her. Ready to reprimand her Captain, Robin was interrupted as large twister burst from the top of the Courthouse as Nami and Chopper were carried within it somehow landing on the roof intact. Next was Zoro as he climbed out of the newly made spotlight, following was Sanji declaring his arrival to save Robin. Last to the roof was Usopp clad in his SogeKing outfit, his body flying through the air before colliding into the roof of the courthouse.

'Hmm could have sworn they didn't arrive this early, oh well, A good surprise is always welcome.' Marcus thought to himself as each member of the crew marched towards the edge of the building, taking a spot on the edge, staring down their enemies in front of them.

"So that one brat beat Blueno." Kaku noticed his eyes moving over the pirate crew.

"Can we get permission to kill them." Jabra stated his mouth moving into a large smirk.

"You, have permission if they come over here. Thought that's if they make it over here. See with one little press of a button and this whole little rescue mission they have will be annihilated just like the Ohara." Robin's eyes going wide with fear as Spandam brought out a golden transponder snail. The reaction not going unnoticed by Spandam as he began toying with the archaeologist.

"I wonder what would happen if I pressed this button and whipped your friends of the map just like it did to your precious town." Spandam chuckling at his own sickening comedy.

"Stop!" the yell from Robin shocking the leader of CP9 slightly as he quickly got a handle on the buster call.

Marcus, keeping his eyes covered this entire time only listened on as Robin began stating the reason for all this trouble, the buster call on Ohara, constantly being on the run, everything that had caused her pain and suffering. Some of the strawhats showing their feelings, from their sad expressions, though the most notable was the building rage of Luffy.

"This is ridiculous, do you see that flag." Spandam pointing toward the world government flag flying high above the island below. "Attacking now would be going against the whole world." Luffy only looking up at the fluttering cloth, then the unexpected happened for everyone but Marcus, as Luffy ordered Usopp to burn the flag. The attack lighting the whole flag into flames, causing Spandam to look on in horror, while Sagittarius huffed interested at the gester.

"Are you insane, you won't be able to survive." Spandam now completely sputtering, tried to seem powerful in the situation but crumbled with his expression.

"Bring it on!" Luffy's yell echoing all throughout Enies Lobby, causing Robin to start tearing up, as the crew stood more determined than ever. "Robin, we still need to hear you say it. Say you want to live!" Robin losing her composer at this moment, her pleading for the crew to take her back, to free her from CP9. Marcus smirked at the statement, his eyes still shadowed as he waited for Luffy to charge into the tower.

"Sagittarius I order you to kill them now." the order shocking Marcus as he looked up towards Spandam and Sagittarius, Robin and Franky sharing the same look of worry. Marcus acting fast quickly used the key, starting to unlock his cuffs. Sagittarius already taking aim, looked over just in time to watch as the cuff began to slide off Marcus's wrist, a smile making its way to the man's face as he let loose the arrow aimed for Luffy. Feeling the power come back to him, Marcus acted instantly. Time seeming to slow down as the arrow flew faster than any could suspect, leaving Luffy no time to react. Though as soon as the arrow was supposed to collide with Luffy, the mentioned teen was missing, instead were he was standing was now complete rubble.

"Oh so you have gotten stronger, way stronger than I could have imagined." Sagittarius chuckling in amusement as everyone, now confused looked at the spots were empty spots where Robin, Franky, and Marcus should have been standing.

"Looks like it's time for me to fight you, sensei." All eyes turning towards Marcus as he held a shocked Franky in one arm, a star eyed Luffy in the other, and Robin by his teeth embarrassment showing on her face, the three all looking towards the man in holding them up as he was now standing in the middle of the courthouse roof.

"Let's get the fun started."

 **AN: well that's the end to Chapter 4, I'm sure all my beloved readers will be asking what's going to happen next. Well to simplify, Epic battle, Drama, And everlasting adventure. Oh and another note to put in the schedule for updates will probably change, And yes I know that it's a pain that i'm gonna make you wonderful readers wait even longer for more chapters, but I'm just one person. So the new schedule will be every other Friday, this is because of the multiple other things i've got going on in the world. If I have anything else like this in the future i'll let you guys know, but for now that's all. This has been GoldenScrollz and i'll see you next time, BYE. BYE.**


	5. Impacting can make Changes

**Hello, I guess it's time for another epic addition to this wonderful story. "Scrollz, it's not wonderful." I think it's a beautiful creation! weeps in corner. Anyways thanks for the support, glad to know that you guys and gals are enjoying the story so far. Well I'm not one to hold you up especially with how the last chapter ended. Lets jump right back into the story of What Dream May Come.**

 **All right belong to the respective owners, ONE PIECE doesn't belong to me. But my original characters do.**

 **Chapter 5: Impacting can make Changes**

"Let's get the fun started." Marcus somehow managed to say, while his teeth gripped the slightly embarrassed Robin's clothing, her eyes showing surprise. Luffy and Franky the other two Marcus was currently carrying had stars in their eyes, Both getting a smirk from Marcus. Sanji, who had taken some time to understand what happened, was now currently yelling about the compromising position Robin was in. The other members of the crew, showed the relieved expressions at not only their captains safety, but Robin's less guarded position.

"I see, that's how you've been increasing your speed." Sagittarius pushed his glasses up, the glare covering his eyes. All eyes now turning towards Sagittarius.

"So you were watching, man that figures, the guy who saw my trick has the worse eyesight when not focused completely on something. I was really hoping to get the drop on you later." Marcus sighed putting the three down, his eyes showing determination, while his body shook in fear and anticipation.

"Sagittarius don't just stand there get him!" Spandam yelled, causing Sagittarius to glare at the man. Shrinking back Spandam cowered from a fight ready Sagittarius.

"Strawhats," everyone of them looking towards Marcus, his fist clenching as he stared at the members of CP9, particularly a certain bowman. "One of the members of CP9 holds the key to Robins cuffs, I would unlock them myself but I'll be busy. We have to defeat them all If we plan to escape alive." Luffy looked towards Marcus, nodding in understanding of the statement. Looking back the rubber teen looked over his crew, their expression showing their loyalty.

"Were ready when you are." Luffy readied himself dropping himself into gear 2nd position.

"I'm going to take my fight far away from you guys, don't look back. Once you get her cuffs off, you run!" Before any of them could argue Marcus's point, the young man was gone, a cloud of dust in his place. Sagittarius moving quickly brought up his arm just in time to counter a punch from Marcus

"Impact Force!" Although Sagittarius blocked the attack, the force from the blow catapulted the man backwards, sending the ponytail haired man shooting through Spandams office, and eventually through the entire tower. Marcus still not touching the ground, looked up in shock just in time to dodge an arrow, the object flying past him.

"Go now!" Marcus screamed back to the strawhats, not knowing the kick coming straight for his face. Unable to block, Marcus took the full brunt of the kick, the action sending him spiraling into the lower levels of the court house. Groaning in pain, Marcus was sent through the stone wall, his body feeling the full pain of the attack.

"Perfect Shot" Marcus hearing the attack pushed himself up onto his hands, just dodging an incoming arrow as it destroyed the floor below him. Not wasting any momentum, Marcus jumped from piece of the crumbling floor eventually getting himself on to solid footing. Sprinting Marcus made his way through the courthouse, dodging an arrow every once and awhile, the shots piercing the walls and floor below him.

"Damn, I gotta get out of here." Turning Marcus aimed his fist at the wall. "Impact Force." the wall completely exploding as the fist connected with the hard stone.

"Steel Rain" In the middle of the air, Sagittarius had his bow poised, a large arrow notched back. Marcus seeing the attack coming, crossed his arms in attempt to block the incoming blow. Letting the arrow loose, it split of into two, then three, and so on, instantly becoming thousands of needle like projectiles.

"Negative Impact" the instant, the needles hit his skin Marcus couldn't feel them, only the slight stinging of the metal throughout his body, as he pulled his arms away to see the many metal pieces sticking out of him.

"My turn." Sagittarius widening his eyes in shock was unprepared as Marcus disappeared only to feel a massive force from behind. "Impact Speed." the attack sending Sagittarius into his own needle field, the tiny blades embedding themselves into Sagittarius's skin.

"Haha, you deserved that one asshole." Marcus, huffed as he began kicking the air keeping him floating.

"Prediction Shot" Marcus instantly tensing up, his head snapping above him as several arrows began raining down from above him, the brunette attempting to dodge the steel, his skin feeling the slice of metal as some cut his skin.

"You need to come at me harder then that, Marcus." Sagittarius drawing back his bow once more three arrows notched on the string. Marcus noticing the arrows fell avoiding the streaks of steel. Though this was pointless as Marcus felt a powerful punch strike his face, sending him flying into the walls of the tower, the waterfall below them roaring as Marcus body exploded into the building.

"Negative Impact!" Marcus managed to yell just after he went through the first wall, his body heading for the other side of the tower, hitting the wall and causing it to almost shatter as it cracked.

"Ow... this is so gonna hurt after Negative Impact wears off." Marcus groaned, pushing his body up onto his feet. Around him was the open inside of the tower, its height shown by the long staircase wrapping around the inside leading up to the top. "So this what the inside actually looks like in person." Marcus groaned, his face slightly throbbing from the punch.

"Are you ready to continue, or do you need a quick break." Sagittarius's voice came through the hole in the tower wall as the man in question stepped through. The many small needles protruding from his skin, just like it was Marcus's.

"You know I think i'll take that break. You wouldn't happen to have any whiskey or sake on you at the moment?" Marcus said, leaning his weight up against the cracked wall behind him. Sagittarius only chuckling at the act, as he began making his way towards the young man.

"All this can still be changed, I'd rather not hurt my student to the point where he can't function anymore." Sagittarius asked his leaning his head towards the large hole as to get his point across clearer.

"So that's a no on the drinks then?" The two's conversation broken up as the tower around them shook, a violent explosion coming from above. Taking the opportunity, Marcus barely dodged the incoming arrow, his head moving as a large scratch formed on his cheek. Behind where the cracked wall was a large hole, the arrow that caused it lighting a huge explosion off in the distance.

"Damn, you dodged." Sagittarius sighed, his shoulders shrugging as he brought down the bow once more, his eyes scanning over the from of Marcus. "I'm not quite understanding something?" the question earning Marcus's attention, as he touched the bleeding cut on his face.

"What would that be?" Marcus, taking a look at the blood winced from the slight pain only to return his gaze back towards Sagittarius.

"You are not only fighting for yourself in this battle, and you seem to not want to draw the blade gifted to you. Tell me, what happened in those years after you left? Did you find a family? Join another crew? Or were you training to take all 11 of us down?" Sagittarius asked his voice rising with each question. Marcus acting fast moved a breakneck speeds, all in an attempt to avoid the sudden barrage of arrows coming after him.

"Impact Speed Boost." Marcus's groaned as each step felt painful, the impact his feet made increasing his speed he traveled at, while also putting tremendous pain on his body.

"Oh-so you've increased your speed like earlier, well try this. Track Shot, 3 heat seeker." The three arrows fired by Sagittarius arched, following closely behind the brunette, their speed slightly beyond his own as they began closing in on him. Marcus jumping at the last second, used the wall propelling him across the open freefall of the tower, his target Sagittarius. The arrows behind him soon following suit as Marcus looked at the three.

"Try this on!" waiting, Marcus dodged the three arrows perfectly, each seeming to slide barely through an opening in between his arms and legs. Sagittarius not surprised by the attempt notched back three more arrow canceling them out with a large explosion sending both men back into the walls of the tower.

"I almost had you that one." Marcus hissed pulling a shard of rock from his forearm.

"Haha, it's too bad. That one would have gotten me if it was the first time you had used it against me." His voice coming from the inside of the dust cloud that had formed from the explosion.

Above them another explosion rocked the tower, the dust cloud that had recently formed around Sagittarius dispersed. His form injured as blood dripped from his left arm, the red liquid dripping from his flesh onto the bow. Marcus and Sagittarius, both now staring up at the shaking tower, the figure of Sanji and Jabra clashing above as the faint glow of Diable Jambe shined from above.

"It looks like the others are following suit in your actions." Sagittarius breathed out slowly, a sigh escaping his mouth.

"There not following my actions." Sagittarius looking at Marcus in confusion, as another rumble sounded above. Both ignoring the events above, as a giant fist impacted the tower.

"I'm following their influence." Sagittarius taken back from the answer, his face looking into the eyes of Marcus's, his stare that he returned showing that he spoke the truth. Marcus surprised himself with the words he'd just spoken, 'did I really just say that, well I guess those idiots do influence people in some way' Marcus smirked, his eyes shining with even more determination.

 **Unknown~8 Years Earlier**

"So why did we have to bring these guys here again?" a younger Marcus asked, his spiky brunette hair longer and more wild, while his eyes seemed dim and lifeless. Standing next to the young teen was Sagittarius, his hair no longer in a ponytail, but instead his hair was cut short and with a goatee addressing the front of his face.

"Isn't that a question i've already answered for you." The two walked through the civilian heavy town, some just going along with their daily duties. In Front of the two men, were two cuffed individuals, both with looks of pure fear in their eyes.

"Yeah, well I want you to tell me again. Plus you're the only one I like out of those other 10 assholes." the comment causing Sagittarius to chuckle as they continued moving through the busy streets. Sagittarius looked towards the smiling Marcus, returning one equal to his own.

"We need to bring these guy's there because Leo himself wants to punish them." Marcus hearing the statement held massive look of shock his feet almost faltering underneath him as they continued to travel.

"So that's why. I just thought it was for another meeting, that's usually the only reason all 12 of us gather." Marcus moved with slight unease in his steps, his eyes trained on the large building coming into sight. Its design similar to a castle with several tower raising around a wall, while in the middle a great black pyramid rose, its windows tinted black though also visible through.

"Shit and here I just thought he wanted to see just you and me." Marcus sighed.

As the two entered the building, they lead the prisoners towards a large doorway, its structure made completely of metal, as it opened to the presence of the two. Inside was a large table, 12 seats surrounded the table with only two unoccupied, as everyone now looked at the four new entrants to the room. The figures seated all remained in the dark, the light keeping their figures and appearance safe.

"This isn't right, these guys didn't cause enough trouble for Leo to see them." Marcus whispered softly, Sagittarius uninterested in the statement as he moved the two forwards. The two who were now cuffed shaked as they were brought to the table, Sagittarius looking towards the figure at the head of the table as he rose from his seat.

"We've brought these two civilian rebels like you asked." Sagittarius tossing the two onto the large table, both groaning at the impact. Marcus's eyes growing wide at the statement, now looking between Sagittarius and the figure.

"Hey, wait these guys aren't criminal. Sagittarius what going on?" the comment causing the other figures in the room to chuckle as Marcus's face went white, realization suddenly starting to dawn on him

"Oh, Taurus you were alway the naive one out all of us." the figure that stood, began making his way towards Marcus and Sagittarius, his appearance now becoming visible in the light. He was a burly man with large muscles though all that remained under a large tan suit, his hair almost seeming to form a blonde mane for the man as he neared the two with his cat eyes focused on the two.

"You would think the kid would learn by now." a figure commented as Marcus looked frantically at the man nearing them.

"Master Leo, these people are from my district they have never caused much harm-" the statement instantly interrupted as Marcus felt the sting on his face, his eyes being directed towards the door. Leo stood his hand now finished with the momentum of his slap, the sound vibrating around the room as the only one who flinched was Sagittarius, the man's face still stone cold, while his eyes showed concern.

"You dare lecture me boy! Did you forget that you are my property!" Leo yelled towards Marcus the teen, though his attention now was focused on the fearful guest on the table.

"No, wait!" Thought the words weren't fast enough, as blood splattered onto Marcus, the teen in absolute shock as the liquid covered him and the others in the room. Leo moving too fast to stop ripped the two to shreds spraying their blood throughout the dark room. The other figures in the room remained silent, while only Marcus stared at the scene his eyes completely wide, his mouth attempting to make any sound only for nothing to come out.

"Sagittarius." the man in question looking towards Leo, the blood soaked man now smiling as he looked towards Marcus. "Take Taurus to my private room please." the statement causing Marcus to snap out of his shock, his eyes now turning towards a regretful Sagittarius.

"No you said we were done with that, I've listened. Please I don't want that, anything but that." Marcus slowly backed away from the table, only to feel the grip of unconsciousness come over him as he was caught by Sagittarius. Sagittarius now looking at Leo with pleading eyes, asking the man to stop.

"Well you heard me go!" Sagittarius nodding, though his face showed his true pain as he carried Marcus out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Sagittarius whispered as he carried Marcus away from the room. "I'm so sorry." tears now beginning to fall from his face.

 **Enies Lobby~ Present day**

"Impact Shockwave!" Marcus throwing a punch in the air as a massive shockwave followed after, blasting the several arrows away. Continuing to move Marcus used the walls running on them as he dodged more arrows sent his way, sweat now dripping down the teen as he continued to dodge each one, his speed increasing.

"Steel Rain: Downpour." Sagittarius launching three arrows from before, they soon split showering the walls with the small needles. Thinking fast Marcus put his hand out his short katana appearing as he blocked some of the small metal projectiles. Though as he stopped, Sagittarius was now next to him his foot impacting with his face sending the teen downward through several floors of the tower.

"Impact Speed Boost!" Marcus used his speed boost jumping off each wall increasing his speed as blood began dripping down from his head and other cuts in his body. Sagittarius unable to move in time attempted to bring up his arms to block the attack. "Impact German Suplex!" Marcus faking the attack wrapped his arms around the waist of Sagittarius, pulling with all his strength Marcus brought Sagittarius down his arms remaining locked as he sent the man into the concrete and stone. The floor giving way as it shattered completely.

"You think that all it will take." Sagittarius taking a arrow plunged the steel into Marcus's side causing the brunette to howl in pain, both now separating from each other as they fell down the long tower.

'I have to use it. Hopefully the others aren't close by but this is it, if i stand any chance of beating him I've got to use this move.' Marcus watched as above him notching another arrow as they fell, Sagittarius was readying another attack.

"It's time we end this, ARROW OF TRUTH: HERO KILLER" Marcus surprised by the attack name, watched as Sagittarius disappeared. That's when Marcus felt it the piercing through his gut, and then came the tremendous amount of speed. Within seconds, Marcus was flying through the top of the tower, his body bleeding all over as he yelled in pain. Stabbing through his stomach was a large golden arrow it tip sticking out of Marcus as blood started to flow down it.

"SHIT!" Marcus yelled as he hit the top of the tower his body sending the arrow even further into his body as it snapped. Moving fast, Marcus pulled the steel from his body as blood coated the arrow. The pain now surging through Marcus was shown as he neared the edge of the roof looking down at the slightly off set tower. 'When was this thing cut in half?' Marcus then looked over towards the far off buildings were many navy ships were gathering.

"It looks like your new friends are trapped." Sagittarius's voice gaining Marcus's attention as the man appeared through the sky window he had created.

"They won't give up and neither will I!" Marcus got to his feet charging the man, Sagittarius stealing his gaze as he turned the bow into two metal sticks. 'I need to end this fight now', Marcus now screaming his lungs out as he neared the man, his eyes full of hate and determination. "Impact Bomb X 10" Sagittarius unable to understand was instantly thrown back through the roof of the tower, his body speeding down the length of the tower as he busted through each floor, blood spewing from his mouth as he attempted to stay conscious.

"Were not done yet!" Marcus following after the falling man, his speed just passing his own as he caught up to Sagittarius, His fist thrown back once more as it began to glow once more. 'Time for the second one, If I can get this one in, this fight will be over,' rearing his fist back Marcus launched his next attack against the unprotected Sagittarius.

"Impact Bomb X 20" the attack twice as powerful as before as it sent Sagittarius in the ground floor of the tower a full blown mushroom cloud of smoke covering the two. Marcus feeling the effects of the attack was unable to stop his own descent as he collided with the stone, his body cracking in some places, as he felt a bone fracture or break in some place.

"I-I got you, i-it took y-years b-but I got you." Marcus smiled as he laid on the floor his body starting to fully put in the true pain he was in, as adrenaline was starting to wear off. Marcus stared up through the tower his eyes looking at the blue sky, as it shined through the visible hole in the roof of the tower. "M-man, I think i-i'll take a nice nap now." As Marcus began to open his eyes, only for them to shoot open as a dark chuckle made itself known to him, Walking through the dust cloud was Sagittarius, his body riddled with injuries just as Marcus's was, his glasses completely shattered.

"If you thought that was enough to keep me down then you were wrong, my dear student." Marcus staring at Sagittarius with pure shock on his face.

"How? that should've knocked you out." Marcus groaned as he attempted to get to his feet, his body argueing against him as he now stood, pain rolling through his body.

"There's no point in asking so let's continue. This is a fight were either I die or you die." Sagittarius spitting blood out, as he raised his bow once more, the two pieces now connecting again. "Arrow of truth: ARMY KILLER" Marcus bringing his sword back into play barely blocked the attack, shifting the arrows course just slightly as it scrapped his side blowing the wall behind him away.

"Impact Shockwave." Marcus throwing out another force of air to off balance as he neared the man. Closing the distance Marcus, stared in shock as Sagittarius brought his knee up hitting the jaw of Marcus. Marcus feeling the blow was sent spiraling into the air, correcting himself he brought his hands up just in time to block a punch from Sagittarius sending the brunette back towards the floor of the tower.

"Negative Impact." Hitting the floor, Marcus then jumped to his feet his eyes scanning as Sagittarius as the man notched another golden arrow. "Impact Speed Boost." Marcus dodged the incoming arrow, then continuing advanced on the still airborne Sagittarius.

'Well it looks like i've reached my limits for this fight. If I could take back everything Leo did to you I would.' Sagittarius looked on as Marcus was right on top of him now, his fist reared back as it began to glow. Sagittarius looking into the eyes of Marcus, watched as the realization hit the brunette to late as his body moved before he could think.

"IMPACT BOMB X 30!" Marcus saw it the second his fist hit the jaw of Sagittarius, the look of sorrow, pain, understanding. All of them were on Sagittarius face as he accepted the attack, knowing that the battle was over.

The tower shook as Sagittarius disappeared up the tower the structure of the tower exploding with each level he passed. Soon Sagittarius exploded from the top, his body limp and unconscious as he held a small smile on his face while his eyes remained closed, his wounds still bleeding heavily. Marcus looking at the falling tower above him, speed up the rubble using it as ledges to push himself up. Clearing the falling tower, Marcus watched as a symbol once known for fear and pain, crumbled away leaving the large smoke cloud in its place.

"Even after all this time you still managed to teach me lessons. Sensei, I forgive you and I hope you live past this, and someday me and you can have a drink and I can get the answer i've been waiting for." Marcus breathed out, his words pained as he kept himself floating in the air. Marcus looking over towards the convergence of ships, then at the burning island of Enies lobby.

"It's time I go help out." Marcus moved through the sky as he headed towards where he knew the strawhats would be.

 **Well that was nothing but action, action, a little backstory, and more action. Chapter 5 is done, so what did you guys think, I wanted to throw a little more development into Sagittarius and Marcus's relationship, so I thought including that little flashback would be nice. Anyways, the story has passed 1000 view and I'm pretty pumped about it, I can only say thanks. Oh and to everyone who's review the story so far thanks, your comment help keep me motivated to continue. So before I leave, I want to ask you my dedicated readers a few question.**

 **Should Marcus pair up with someone on the crew, or another figure in one piece?**

 **Would you like more flashbacks with Marcus or No?**

 **Do you want more OC's to appear next Arc?**

 **Alrighty then, that's all I've got for you guys today so as always, I'm GoldenScrollz and you have a wonderful day. BYE. BYE.**


End file.
